Hogwarts, School of Vampires
by xsmittenx
Summary: Yes, the Cullens have come to Hogwarts. Can they stay together as a family and repair the divisions between houses? Will Edward find love, and what will happen when they both insist they are no good for each other? And can the Hogwart-ians resist them?
1. Introductions

**Hey everyone! :) this is my second fic on the go, so i might be a bit slow updating, but for now: enjoy! :)**

****DISCLAIMER:** i own all of this because i am, in fact, Stephanie Meyer and JK Rowling rolled into one person...**

**Yeaaah just kidding. Just the story that's mine, characters, extracts, and whatever else you can think of are all property of the authors.**

**So after that long and totally unnecessary disclaimer, on with the story!**

"Hermione? Is that a _muggle _book?!" I froze.

"What?" I replied quickly, dropping the already fragile novel and kicking it under the breakfast table.

"What was that Hermione?" Harry said, grinning. Ron emerged from under the table, my book pinched between his fingers and held away from him as if it were poisonous. I snatched it away from him, and hid it in my lap, blushing.

"Twilight?" he asked, incredulous. "What the bloody hell is Twilight?"

"I thought Filch banned all the muggle books? How did you get this?" Harry interrupted.

"She's finally got through all the books in the wizarding world and had to go back to the muggle ones!" Ron guffawed.

Their voices quickly faded away and became background noise. But maybe it wasn't them that were the background. Maybe it was me. They always talked over me and I never felt fully accepted. Like an adult in a room full of children. Sighing, I opened Twilight in my lap, and absentmindedly spooned cheerios into my mouth as I read. My eyes skimmed over the familiar text that I must have read a hundred times or more.

'"You were very deeply asleep; I didn't miss anything." His eyes gleamed. "The talking came earlier."

I groaned. "What did you hear?"

His gold eyes grew very soft. "You said you loved me."

"You knew that already," I reminded him, ducking my head.

"It was nice to hear, just the same."

I hid my face against his shoulder.

"I love you," I whispered.  
"You are my life now," he answered simply.'

The sensation I had grown so used to hit me once again. My stomach clenched, and a wave of depression and self-pity hit me hard, as if I had run into a brick wall. I swallowed, and took a moment to compose myself, allowing my pounding heart to return to normal. I lay the book down gently on the table. It was so well read it fell down flat, as the binding was destroyed. I rested my head on my hand, fingers tangling themselves into my bushy, untameable hair. I picked up the spoon forlornly, and ladled more cheerios into my mouth.

An ominous creaking sound filled the hall. All eyes swivelled to the door, which swung open to reveal seven figures silhouetted against the darkening sky. They moved into the light of the thousands of floating candles that flooded the entrance hall. I choked on my cheerios.

If the Cullens were astonished at the enchanted ceiling and hovering candles, they didn't show it. Whispers spread across the Great Hall like the plague. I sat frozen, dumbfounded. The seven newcomers made their way down the central aisle, and lined up beside Dumbledore, who had taken his place at the podium. The golden eagle stretched its wings out to accommodate him. Alice looked up in wonderment.

The entire hall grew suddenly silent and still as Dumbledore peered down at us over his classic half moon spectacles. His silver wispy beard looked glittery and transparent in the candlelight. However, all eyes were drawn to the curious gathering beside him. To his right stood Carlisle Cullen, dressed semi-smartly in a brown suit and open collared shirt. His white-blonde hair was slicked back neatly. It didn't look totally unlike Draco Malfoy's, but naturally it looked better on Carlisle. He was devastatingly handsome. Next to him, was Esme. She wore a simple black dress, but it suited her perfectly. Her hair was twisted up in a complicated bun, and she looked gorgeous. I looked to Rosalie next. It was indescribable. Her lustrous blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders, and her neat, thin, faultless face shone with elegance. She was so unspeakably beautiful, it hurt to look at her. So I looked to Emmett. When he was being made, someone obviously changed the muscles setting to maximum overload. His biceps were as thick as a python, and one mammoth arm was wound protectively around Rosalie's waist. He had a big goofy grin on his face, and oozed exuberance out of every pore. Everything about him seemed to be bigger than normal. Bigger shoulders, bigger chest, bigger thighs, bigger legs, bigger everything. Alice was standing next to him, and she was dwarfed in comparison. She barely came up to his shoulders, but she had a certain charm of her own. She was almost pixie like, with jet-black hair kicking out rebelliously at the ends, and dainty features. Her dark green blouse only helped set off the woodland fairy motif. She held herself with a grace that could not be matched by the others. She was holding Jasper's hand lightly. He looked more relaxed than I'd imagined considering he was trapped in a room full of hundreds of children. Perhaps wizard blood was not quite so delicious as human. I shivered. And finally my eyes rested on the guy I'd been so anxious to see. Edward Cullen. He was so exceedingly, desperately, torturously handsome that it's not even worth trying to describe. My imagination didn't do him justice at all. His gorgeous bronze hair looked extra shiny in the light of the hall. I watched, mesmerised, as his long fingers swept a stray wisp of silky hair out of his eyes.

"Doesn't Edward look… nice?" I asked Ginny weakly.

She looked bewildered. "Which is Edward? How the hell do you know his name? Have you met? OH MY GOD can you introduce me?!" She didn't have time to get properly excited.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, surprising everyone in the room. Everyone tore their eyes reluctantly away from the peculiar group to listen to him. He laced his fingers together and rested them gently on the edge of the podium.

"Students, Teachers, Caretaker," (here he nodded politely at Filch). "My apologies. For I neglected to warn you last night at the start of term feast, of our new arrivals."

He gave a small smile, and looked warmly over the sea of students.

"Unfortunately, they are a day late, as they had some unfinished business to attend to."

He shot an intense, yet guarded look at Carlisle, but Emmett reached behind his family to slap Edward a High Five. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"However it is not a story we shall bore you with at the present moment."

Judging by the way most of the school was on the edge of their seats, I doubted they'd mind.

"But for now, I would like to introduce the Cullen family, all the way from Forks, Washington."

There was a great deal of cheering, and several wolf whistles.

"This is Carlisle and Esme Cullen, who will both be adopting Professor Binns' old job of History of Magic Professor together. And these are their charming children, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Edward. I trust you will make them feel… most welcome at Hogwarts." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as if he knew a secret no body else was in on.

"But now, as with all new arrivals, we must begin their Hogwarts journey with… The Sorting!"

**Reviews pleeaaaassseeeee!!!!!!!! that little button is just down there! VV**

**just 30 seconds out of your day to make me happy! love and cookies sent to all! :)**


	2. Sorting

**OK, I'm kinda neglecting my other story for this but what the hell :)**

**xX (: (: (: Cookies and love to EmmettCul, my first reviewer :) :) :) Xx**

"Cullen, Alice."

Professor McGonagoll held out the tattered hat to a confused looking Alice. She dropped Jasper's hand and skipped daintily over to the stool, doing a complicated twirly dance move as she jumped off the stage. She seemed to never touch the floor. She perched on the edge of the stool, and McGonagoll lowered the hat over her head.

**Alice's POV**

The hat fell over my eyes. It smelled vile. Hogwarts was badly in need of a fashion makeover, I noted. Of course, I had already seen which house I would be placed in, so I waited patiently, only jumping a little when a tiny voice whispered in my ear.

"Fascinating! Your head is very interesting my dear, the things you've seen! So… you think you already know where you are going to go," the hat hissed. "Hmm… such knowledge and creativity… but courage! Yes, I see lots of courage, and a big heart. But where to put you…?"

"Excuse me," said. My voice sounded strange and muffled. "I think we both know that you are eventually going to put me in Gryffindor, so why don't we save some time and get on with it, okay?" The hat chucked softly in my ear. "Confident? Yes… But knowledge and wisdom are very different, Miss Cullen. So… like you said, it will have to be…

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled. It was lifted off my head, and I stood up, smiling. The applause was tumultuous, and the whole of the red table stood up to clap for me. I danced happily down the aisle to join them.

**Edward's POV**

"Cullen, Edward."

I stood up sullenly, and sat down on the stool. I hadn't been happy about this from the first time Alice had told me what we had to do. I didn't want anyone else looking into my head, least of all a tattered, flea-bitten old hat. My thoughts were my own. Alice had laughed when I told her this, and I suppose it must have sounded extremely hypocritical, considering what I do. Nevertheless, as the hat was lowered over my eyes, I thought very clearly 'Get out of my head!'

I steeled myself, and didn't flinch as the little voice murmured "My, my, Mr Cullen. Hostile, I see! Oh, but with your… talents it's understandable. Interesting… Tell me, Mr Cullen, do you think it's fair that you can eavesdrop on people's most intimate thoughts and emotions without them even knowing?"

"I didn't choose this, and it's sort of hard to avoid," I replied gruffly.

"That's not answering the question, Mr Cullen," said the hat. "You seem indifferent to people's feelings towards you. And as you already thing you are marked with damnation, perhaps… Slytherin?" I growled threateningly. I had heard enough about Slytherin from Alice. That was the last thing I needed. "No? Interesting… Well, if you're sure. Better join your… 'sister' in,

"GRYIFFINDOR!" I pulled the hat off as fast as I could. I didn't like that thing… The Gryffindor table was all standing up and cheering and whooping. If it was possible, it was even louder than Alice's was. I would have to tease her about that later. I also caught several groans of disappointment from the other tables, notably Slytherin. I suppressed a snicker. Some of the girls were thinking some very unholy things about me!

**Emmett's POV**

"Why do we have to be here, anyway? These people REEK, and there won't be any good hunting for miles!" I looked into my wife's eyes. Black, as I'd suspected.

"Be nice, Rose," I soothed. "You're only crabby 'cos you're thirsty. We'll find some nice goblins or whatever they have here tonight. Promise!" She wrinkled her nose, but couldn't hide her smile. "Who knows, you might learn something here!"

She kissed me quickly, as the tall, uptight looking woman called out "Cullen, Emmett."

I marched confidently down to the stool. It looked tiny compared to me! The floppy hat, which had fallen down over the faces of the other two, sat nicely on the top of my head.

"Emmett Cullen," a small voice said. I grinned. "You like it here already. 'Game for a laugh,' as they say. You have a strong urge to prove yourself, and are maybe a little over confidant. The joker… Yes, I know exactly what to do with you!"

"GRYIFFINDOR!" I jumped up, shoved the hat into the arms of the witch, and strutted off to join Edward and Alice.

**Jasper's POV**

"Culllen, Jasper."

The vicious excitement of the hundreds of students flowed straight into my head. It was throbbing, and rather uncomfortable, to say the least. I clenched my jaw, and stepped cautiously down to the rickety stool. The last thing I saw before the hat was lowered onto my head was Alice winking at me from the red table. "Jasper Cullen. You are fascinating. Emotions! Wow, that must be interesting!"

"Yes," I replied stiffly, not really wanting to get into a conversation with a hat.

"Hmm. But the things you've lived through! That takes strength of character. And you are brave, but haven't had much of a chance to prove it yet. So where do you belong?"

"Gryffindor?" I suggested quickly.

"And why is that?" the hat asked slyly.

I shrugged. "To be with Alice."

"Love," the hat said knowingly. Its patronising tone annoyed me. "Alright, keep your fangs on!" I growled at it. "As you wish…"

"GRYFFINDOR!" I stood up, left the hat on the stool, and walked smoothly to Alice's side.

**Rosalie's POV**

"Cullen, Rosalie!"

I felt alone without Emmett at my side. I trotted quickly to the stool, but recoiled from the disgusting hat that was about to be placed on my head. "Manners, Miss Cullen. When you get as old as me, you will start to look a little worse for wear too."

"I'm centuries older than you, cap!" I snarled.

"Indeed," it said, slowly. "Where do you want to be placed, Miss Cullen?"

"Gryffindor," I replied immediately.

"And why is that?"

"It seems like the best house... And all my family is there," I added.

"You had an interesting human life, Miss Cullen," the hat remarked pointedly, and it's tone implied something I couldn't quite place. I stayed silent. "Well that's decided it. I would like to place you with your siblings. However that's not what I was created to do. I am sorry to say that I have to place you in the house that you fit best in, and that house is…

"SLYTHERIN!"

The hat was lifted off my head to reveal my mouth in a perfect 'o' of shock. Gasps and murmurs filled the hall. However the Slytherin table erupted in deafening applause. I turned around hopelessly to see Esme looking concerned, but smiling encouragingly. Carlisle was having a whispered conversation with Dumbledore. Dumbledore shook his head. That decided my fate. I walked numbly to the green table and sat down.

**Cookies and ice cream for all reviewers :) :)**

**and people come on! you add me to your story alerts, but you don't review? yes i mean YOU! why?! this makes me sad :( please **


End file.
